


Good Cas

by Zombiecat



Series: Bad Dog/Good Kitty [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Castiel, Cat Castiel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Season 9, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecat/pseuds/Zombiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a witch hexes Castiel, he calls the Winchesters for help. The effects become all too clear the longer he's around Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skavalli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skavalli/gifts).



> This is a companion fic for Bad Dean. That one revolved around Dog!Dean.. so it's only appropriate you see the flip side of what it would be like for Cat!Cas.. if only in my perverse mind. They're both stand-alones so feel free to read both or just one or neither. :)
> 
> Also this takes place in the beginning of season 9 after Dean kicks Cas out of the bunker.

“So Cas already managed to get into trouble? He’s only been on his own for like what.. a month?”

Dean pulls into a parking spot outside a generic set of apartment buildings. “Yeah, he sounded kinda spooked on the phone.”

He knocks on a door that looks like countless others where Cas had been holding up after Dean had to tell him he couldn’t stay at the bunker. It’d eaten him up inside but he tried to console himself that he was at least off the streets now. Before he’d left him on his own, Dean had helped him get set up with a small apartment and gave him some money to go thrift store shopping for furnishings. He called a few times a week, just to check in. After another firm couple of knocks, Castiel, ex-angel of the lord, opens the door in a gray hoodie and jeans. He seemed to be favoring them now. It’s odd to see him look like any other random guy in his 30s. Dean kinda missed the suit and coat now that they were gone, but he was getting used to it. And Cas was showing little bits of personality now with every choice he made. He stares at them now wide-eyed without saying anything for a minute before stepping back like he remembered he was supposed to let them in.

“Hey Cas!” Sam says politely walking in with Dean in tow.

“Hello Sam.” He says, turning after he shuts the door and hugs him. Sam awkwardly pats him and raises his eyebrows at Dean over his shoulder. 

He releases Sam and turns to his brother. “Hello Dean.” Cas hugs him too but this time instead of releasing him, he rubs his cheek against Dean’s. Once... Twice… until Dean blinks and pushes him firmly at a reasonable distance.

“Whoa. Boundaries, Dude!” Dean looks at Sam quickly who has a half-incredulous open-mouthed smile.

“I.. apologize. I don’t know why I did that.” He rubs his face with his hands.

“You feelin’ ok, Cas?” Sam asks, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Not exactly.”

“What’s up? We’re here to help.” Dean offers trying to shake off the feeling of his rough cheek.

Castiel gestures to a couch and the brothers shrug off their jackets and sit while he paces.

“As I told you I was investigating a witch in the area-“

“Investigating.. Listen to you.” Dean snorts. “You’re not Columbo, you don’t even look the part anymore.” Cas frowns and looks down in confusion. “A freakin’ witch, Cas! Why didn’t you call us earlier?”

“Dean, all witches aren’t malevolent and it would have been unfair to assume this one was.”

“But this one was!”

“Yes, unfortunately.”

Dean rolls his eyes and Sam cuts in. “So you were looking into this witch..”

“Yes and the local feline community had been diminishing rapidly so I went to see if the two were linked.”

“And that’s when she put the whammy on ya.” Dean finishes. 

“If by whammy you mean she blew powder in my face and chanted a spell then yes.. she whammied me.”

“Okay, so what’d it do?” Sam asks.

Castiel visibly blushes and fidgets with the string for his hood. “I’m.. not sure.”

Dean stares at him waiting. “Well, ya called us for a reason. What’s goin’ on?”

His eyes shift to the floor. “I’m… I think the cats have something to do with it.”

“Why?”

“I feel constantly warm, possibly feverish and…”

Dean’s eyebrows pinch and he gets to his feet to feel Cas’ forehead with the back of his hand. Then cups the side of his neck, He does feel clammy and his skin’s on fire. 

“You’re right. But why-“

Cas turns his head and nuzzles Dean’s hand just as a gravelly noise starts vibrating from deep in his throat.

Dean freezes and his mouth falls open. “Are you.. are you freaking purring?”

“No.” Cas clears his throat and Dean drops his hand.

“Uh.. any other symptoms?” Sam asks from on the couch.

“I’m finding it increasingly difficult not to imagine.. intimate situations all of the sudden.”

“Are you trying to say you’re horny?” Dean scoffs and glances at Sam to share a look. “One roll in the hay with a reaper and he’s- what the?“

Cas suddenly reaches out for his hand and brings it to his face. Dean turns back in time to see him lick over his wrist slowly.

“You taste very good, Dean.”

Sam laughs at Dean’s shocked expression. “I’m guessing this is the cat part.”

Red-faced, Dean pulls back his hand and Cas watches him with an intensity that makes him uncomfortable. “Just keep your paws to yourself, kay?”

“Do you remember the words the witch used in her spell?” Sam asks. 

Castiel shakes himself and goes to a kitchen drawer to find paper and pen.

“What the hell?” Dean whispers to Sam behind his back.

“I’ll go back to the bunker and see if I can dig up anything in the archives. You stay here with him; make sure he doesn’t cough up a hairball or something.”

“Ha. Ha, Sam.”

Cas writes the words out phonetically and Sam tells him to try relax while he’s gone. Dean flicks on a small tv and finds a trashy soap opera. He sneaks sideways glances at Cas every so often, who can only stay seated for a few minutes at a time before he gets up to pace again.

“Will you sit down? You’re makin’ me nervous.”

Cas sheds his hoodie and underneath is a red tshirt that sticks to his chest. “It’s very warm..”

“Here, sit down. I’ll bump the thermostat down.” Dean gets up turns it down to 68. When he gets back to the couch, Cas is shirtless with no shoes and panting while he clutches a pillow. “You hangin’ in there, buddy?”

He doesn’t answer. 

“Cas?” Dean sits down on the couch next to him and hesitantly reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder. He moans low into the pillow.

“Just hold on. Sam’s working on it.”

Cas turns his face and looks up at him. “Can I smell your wrist, please?”

“Huh?”

“I won’t lick it if you don’t want me to.”

Dean sighs. “Will that help?”

Cas nods against the pillow. Dean rolls his eyes but turns his hand so his wrist is near Cas’ face. He immediately grabs it and rubs his nose over the skin. His eyelids flutter for a second and his bites his lip like he’s fighting not to let his tongue out.

“Do you ever think about me?” He says with eyes shut.

“Uh, what do ya mean?” 

“I think about you. At night, when I’m alone.. quite often. Ever since I’ve become human. It’s very agitating.” Cas whimpers and the hand not gripping Dean’s wrist drops down to his crotch and rubs the front of his pants.  
Dean yanks his wrist back. “Cas, stop doing.. that.”

“But it feels good.” 

“Yeah well knock it off or I’ll get the spray bottle.”

Abruptly, he sits up and turns to Dean from too close. It’s suddenly intimate sitting next to him on the couch like this. His eyes are bright and cheeks pink. “It is incredibly messy, being human. Don’t you find it..“ He searches for the word before landing on, “chaotic?” Putting a hand on Dean’s knee, he shifts even closer.

Dean’s eyes dart over his face, feeling the heat coming off his skin in waves. Castiel pushes to his knees on the couch and Dean lifts his eyes up to watch him wearily.

“All these urges and needs..”

“Cas..” 

He leans down and cups Dean’s face and his nose skips along his temple, cheek, jaw. “Do you want to know what you smell like to me right now?” He says in a lazy, gravelly voice. A little entranced, Dean softly breathes, “What?” 

Castiel moves his hands on his shoulders and bends to inhale deeply behind his ear. “Mmm.. “ he says into his ear. “Like Male.. Power.. Violence..” He purrs and licks his neck. “Hunger.”

His phone rings and Dean jumps, startled. “Uh.. one.. one sex.. er sec!” Cas shuts his eyes like he’s in pain and gets up in one graceful move to pace.

“Sam!” He hunches over and whispers into the phone, harshly. “What took you? He’s getting worse.”

“Worse how?”

“Well like.. handsy? More cat-ish?”

“Is he over-heated?”

“He says he’s hot and he’s down to pants.”

Dean looks up to check what Cas is doing just as he unzips his jeans.

“Dude! Pants on!” Cas clenches his jaw and walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge to stand in the cool air.

“I think he might be going into heat.” Sam says. Dean waits but he doesn’t laugh. 

“What the actual fuck? Why does this shit happen to us?”

“Just lucky? But think about it.. he’s overly affectionate, restless, um.. horny.”

“Awesome. Well you got an antidote or reversal chant or something yet?”

“No. Kevin’s translating another section on feline transformations and we’re hoping there’ll be something in there we can use.”

“Alright. Call me as soon as you know something.”

“Yeah. And Dean? Try not to be a dick about it. It’s not his fault.”

Sighing, Dean closes his phone and sees Cas gulping milk from the carton so it dribbles down his chest to catch on the elastic band of his boxers. Dean stares at him for another second before yelling angrily, “Hey, put on some damn clothes! You’re like an x-rated milk commercial.”

Cas lowers the milk and licks his lips. “Did you want some?”

Dean throws him a dishtowel to wipe off the milk and repeats the part about him needing a shirt and to button his pants while he’s at it.

“Can I have your shirt?”

“What?! Why?”

“It smells like you. I think it might help.” 

He’s tugging at Dean’s tshirt before he fully processes the question. When he gets it in his hands, he takes a moment to eye up Dean’s exposed chest before moving towards him. Dean backtracks, repeating over and over to himself that Cas is a victim of a spell and not to yell for basically ogling him. 

“Hey.. just keep your distance for a while. I’m not catnip.” Dean snags his flannel off the chair and puts it on and buttons all the buttons.

Cas brings the shirt up to his face, rubbing his cheek on it before throwing it over his head. It’s big on him but he seems content for the first time since he’d opened the door. Stretching with his arms above his head and looking languid, his belly shows when the jeans slide a little low.

“Dean?”

Dean realizes he was distracted by his little show and mutters, “Yeah?”

“Do you find me attractive?”

Groaning, he answers, “I think I need alcohol for this.” He walks over to the back of the couch to grab the flask out of his leather jacket and swallows a few burning mouthfuls down. When he turns back, Cas is in front of him, a little too close.

“Do you?”

“Sure, I mean.. you’re a good-looking _guy_ and all.” He takes another sip keeping Cas in his sights as he slowly starts to circle him.

“You say guy as if it was a bad thing.”

“No.. just um.. ya know… look why don’t you try to get some rest?”

“I’m not tired. I actually feel like I’m buzzing with energy. Do you think sex with a male is very different than with a female?”

“Uh..” Dean stutters. Why him? Jesus. Patience. Cas seemed determined to talk about sex the entire time. Hopefully Sam would get his ass in gear and call back with something any second. “I guess it depends on whether you’re playing pitcher or catcher?” He ends it sounding like a question and feels his face get hot. Cas tilts his head and squints at him like he might not quite get that but Dean sure as hell isn’t gonna go more into it. “So what you .. like guys now?”

Cas stretches again, closing his eyes. “I’ve only been human a short while but I don’t believe I have a preference. Though I am curious about-” He cuts off mid-sentence to double over, then fall to his knees.

“Cas?!” Dean pushes him so he lies on the couch.

“I’m..” he gasps with his eyes still shut tight. “I want..”

“What?!” 

“I don’t know!” He kicks at the couch cushions while he writhes in a fetal position.

“Okay, okay. Just take it easy. Let me-“

Cas lifts his head suddenly and brings his face close to Dean’s like they’re about to kiss. Dean freezes but instead he bumps his nose along his jaw until he reaches behind his ear like before. 

“I think I want you,” he says surprised. Inhaling quickly, he makes that happy growl and licks his neck. “Yes, you. It was scattered and aimless before but I know now. Dean..” He grabs him by the shoulders and rolls his upper body against him. Dean has time to gasp before Cas mouths along his neck, moaning.

Dean sighs shakily and holds him away from him. “Cas, buddy. It’s this witch whammy, kay? I know you’re all.. uh worked up but you just gotta hold on a little longer.”

“Deeean. Please.”

“It’ll be okay. You want some water or.. like milk?”

“No, I want you to touch me!” he says, a little anger in his voice as he slumps back and rolls onto his back like he can’t get comfortable.

Dean laughs nervously. “Yeah well we’re gonna joke about this later.”

“I doubt it.” Cas says getting up to lay over the arm of the couch and burying his face in his folded arms. The way he keeps squirming is getting distracting. 

“Let me get you that water.” Dean almost trips over his own feet while Cas turns his head to track his movement. 

As he puts the water jug back in the fridge, he hears the door close.

“Cas?”

Looking around the apartment, he realizes it’s empty.

“Dammit, Cas!”

Dean hurries around the counter, grabbing his jacket and runs out the door. He couldn’t have gotten far. He looks around the outside of the apartment buildings and only sees a plump woman walking her dog. Where would he go this late at night? Is he even thinking or just swept up in his weird kitty instincts? Dean checks several business on the street, describing his friend that’s ill and missing. Two blocks away he sees a bar with loud techno music and he sighs. This was probably it.

Walking inside, he surveys the room. It’s all thumping bass and sweaty bodies. A few couples openly make out in the darkened corners. He’s about to go ask the bartender if he’d seen Cas.. but then he catches sight of his good friend the ex-angel, flat against the wall with a young blond guy sucking on his neck. Cas is clutching his back and chewing on his lip. 

Dean stomps over to them. When Cas sees him coming, he smiles and pushes the guy back a little.

“Dean! I missed you.” His eyes are a little dazed, cheeks flush. 

“Hey! Get the fuck off him!” Dean barks at the yuppy asshole. Gel spikes his hair artfully and he’s wearing tight jeans with his polo collar turned up. He eyes Dean up and down before giving him a bitchface and goes back to his necking. Suddenly pissed off, Dean bunches his fist in his shirt and yanks him back a step. “You got a problem with your ears, Bieber?”

“Fuck off, man! We’re just having fun.” 

Cas seems content to watch the outcome, not interfering or helping.

“Yeah, I bet. Look he’s not into you.” He shoves him but the guy shoves back before going back to stepping close to Cas again. 

“He seems to like me just fine. Don’t you, baby?”

“I don’t like you actually. I like Dean but I need something he can’t help me with.”

“Yeah well you liked it when I-“

“Enough of this shit. C’mon, Cas!” Dean roughly grabs his arm to pull him away from the wall but asshat grabs his hand. Cas fights him too, digging in his heels. "But Dean, this man has promised to have sex with me!"

“He can stay if he wants!”

“Back off, Dude, before I knock you on your ass.” Dean practically growls at the guy. 

Cas glares and starts to say something about needing to stay but then turns to inhale sharply with his eyes shut and smile at Dean.

“I think its ok now.” Turning to the guy clutching his hand, he says, “Thank you, but I don’t believe I require your assistance any further.”

“Seriously? Fucking cocktease.” 

Dean leads him out the door and keeps hold of his arm until they’re in the parking lot. 

“Why’d you go in there? Geez, skeezy much?”

Cas shrugs but manages to make it look graceful. “It smelled like sex. But you smell much better.” Dean rolls his eyes and as they reach the end of the wall of the bar he scoffs, “Better than sex?” Cas shoves him from the side into the alley behind the bar and up against the wall that faces a dark wooded area. “I never said you didn’t smell like sex.” Dean’s mouth goes dry at the feral, intense look in Cas’ eyes. Cupping his neck with both hands, Cas rolls his hips against Dean’s and makes a noise like a cross between a laugh and a purr. “Deeean. If you knew the awful, amazing thoughts in my head right now.” 

Swallowing, Dean flicks his eyes between Cas’ wet mouth and glassy eyes. He reaches up to grab his wrists and turns them so Cas is held in place against the brick. He struggles and kicks at the ground, trying to get friction against Dean’s front. It’s weird being able to hold Cas down like this. Weird to remember he’s so human and actually able to be subdued. Well kinda human.. the way he keeps trying do this full body rub up and down Dean all fluid and boneless that hits all the right spots.. not exactly normal.

“Do it. Pleeease. Here. Now. Hard. Please.” His voice gets desperate for a minute. Wrecked.

Dean groans and closes his eyes for a second. The sex and need is coming off him in waves and it’s overwhelming. When he opens them, Cas is smiling like a sinner. It’s a smile he’s never seen on him before. Coy and dark. Knowing.

“Do you like that, Dean?”

“What? No!” He gasps as Cas presses his lower body firmly against his groin while tugging his wrists trying to get them free.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but your body is definitely responding as if you’re enjoying the thought of fucking me.”

“Cas…” he hisses. “You’re out of it. You’d never say something like that. This isn’t you, dammit!”

“It is. And I thought you appreciated brevity. Is it my choice of vulgar words that distresses you?” Dean frowns, watching him lick his lips. “Or is it possibly exciting you as well?”

He bends so his lips are right against Dean’s ear and hesitates a long second before saying, “fuck.” It sounds dirtier than he’d ever thought possible when it was coming from his ex-angel. His pulse beats faster.  
“How funny that one word affects you sooo much," Cas purrs and bites his earlobe. Dean sucks in a breath but doesn’t pull back. 

“Dean Winchester. My Righteous Man, “ Cas says with amusement in his voice. “I want- I _need_ you to fuck me.” He pulls back just enough so their noses brush. “Please.”

Dean shakes his head, feeling surreal and maybe a little flush himself. “This is crazy.”

Cas tilts his head and rests his temple against Dean’s forehead. "Okay, Dean. Then I need to go find another.”

He jerks back, releasing him and glares. “What? You’re just gonna go rub dicks with the first asshole that’s willing? Look it’s a spell! Try to shake off the kitty pheromones for a goddamn second and remember who you are.”

"I know exactly who I am. And what I want.” He turns around and rubs his ass against Dean’s groin. Dean grabs his hips to keep him still, then bites his cheek so he doesn’t do something stupid like moan. Hooking an arm up behind his neck, Cas turns his head so their mouths are close. Dean drops his eyes down to his mouth then back up. 

When Cas speaks, their lips brush. “If you don’t want me.. then let me go.”

“I.. I can’t do that.”

“I know.”

Shit. With all the rubbing and Cas being all slinky and sexy, he was stiff and his pants were getting uncomfortable. He had to get him home. Like now. If he had to, he could just fucking tie Cas up until they could find a cure. One thing was for sure, he had to get him off the street before he hopped into the first car.. or more likely first bathroom stall he found.

“Alright, let’s go to your place.”

Cas raises his eyebrows and licks over Dean’s bottom lip. “You want to go with me? Want to have sex with me?”

“Uh.. yep. Lead the way.” 

Cas immediately turns around and licks into his mouth so they’re kissing sloppy and deep before he realizes it. It’s hard, frenzied and makes his dick twitch. Dean lets it go on.. strictly to keep up the ruse of course for another minute then grabs his shoulders to separate them.

“I’m really not into giving a show. C’mon, let’s go.”

“I don’t trust you.” Cas smiles as he rubs his cheek against Dean’s in a very inhuman like gesture. 

“You are very deceitful when you want to be.” He nips Dean’s bottom lip. 

“You lie.” He tunnels hands under Dean’s flannel.

“You cheat.” He scratches down his chest making burning rows where his nails had been. “Make me believe you.”

Dean just stares at him dumbly as Cas waits. When he doesn’t make a move, Cas rests his forehead on Dean’s. “I want it to be you..” Sighing he finishes, “But I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

Cas kisses his cheek quick and walks away along the back wall towards the happy racious noise. 

Dean blinks before locking his jaw. Striding quickly after him, he catches up to grab his elbow and yank him back before he can turn the corner. Dean swings him around until his back smacks against the hard wall and he lets out a breathless laugh. When he tries to take a step forward, Dean pushes him right back and traps him with his body, palms on the brick behind him. He makes sure to lower his voice and put a bit of command in it when he speaks now.. it might be the only thing Cas will understand. “You’re not going to go fuck some stranger tonight.”

Cas’ pupils are dilated and he has the smallest grin, running his tongue over his upper teeth while he watches him. Dean fists his hand in his hair and pulls it back so he winces but smiles that much bigger.

“You got me, Cas? I’ll fuck you into the mattress if that’s what you want but we’re going to your place.” He’s hard and he purposely presses his dick so it rubs against Cas’ bulge in the front of him. So he can feel it. Cas makes a gravelly noise in the back of his throat.

“Tell me you understand.”

When Cas just sucks his bottom lip, Dean lets go of his hair to slap him.

“Hey! You understand?”

“Mmm.. yes, Dean.” 

“Good.” 

When he licks his lips again, Dean decides to kiss him quick, getting caught up in Cas’ hips rubbing lewdly forward and the way he can’t keep still against him. He pulls back to see Cas’ eyes are closed, hair damp from sweat, lips shiny and wet.

“God, you’re something like this.”

Cas grabs his ass and pulls him forward to grind against him again.

“Tell me again why we have to go..”

Dean tries to clear his head and focus on getting him to cooperate without taking this too far. He wanted to be able to look him in the eyes again one day, this already promised to be embarrassing as hell when the kitty crazy wore off.

“If you’re good.. I’ll make it worth your while.” He says in a gruff voice. It’s hard not to get into this. To get hot and excited like they’re actually gonna go through with what’s he’s working Cas up with. Just so he’ll go.. he says over and over in his head. That’s all. 

“And if I’m bad?” Cas taunts.

Dean spins him roughly and presses him into the unforgiving surface.

“Do you really wanna test me?” Dean says as he cranes his neck to watch the progress of his hand, stroking down Cas’ gently bowed spine. 

“I believe I do,” he pants now, his back arching when Dean’s hand passes over the small of his back and he brings his ass a little higher. When Cas grins over his shoulder, it’s a dirtier look than he’d ever thought to see on his angel’s face. Well ex-angel. He reminds himself again. Theres nothing angelic about the look Cas is giving him from under his eyelids.

Cas suddenly winces and rubs his ass back against Dean, restlessly.

“You talk too much. You could be rubbing me. Petting me. Touching me.” He mewls, pressing his forehead against the wall and whimpering.

“Shh,” Dean combs through his hair with fingers. “We need to-“

“No now Dean! Now! Please.. Now. It hurts. Deean.”

“Cas, we can’t just-“

He makes an impatient noise and turns, dropping to his knees and starts tearing at Dean’s pants.

“Hey, c’mon.” Dean looks both ways around them but they’re alone behind the building with the nearest street lamp at the end of the wall, fifteen feet away. When he tries to grab Cas’ hands, he jerks them away and scratches at Dean’s hips to pull his jeans down. Cas moves forward to nuzzle his cock through his boxers then licks along the outline through the cotton.

“Fuck!” Dean cries, sucking in air and shutting his eyes tight for a second. He was so freaking quick, everything was happening so fast. Cas is mouthing him while staring up with those ridiculous blue eyes of his. He looks feverish with swollen lips rubbing aggressively back and forth until he reaches the gap in the boxers to touch the shaft of his dick.

“Jesus Cas!” He gulps and puts a hand on the back of his head. After a second or two more, he makes himself tighten his fingers to keep him from continuing. Cas flicks his eyes up defiantly while pulling the boxers down over his hips. Dean’s eyes widen, watching his exposed dick twitch in the night air just in front of Cas who keeps his eyes locked on his. There’s a moment where Cas waits and silently dares him and Dean’s not sure if he’s breathing anymore. 

When Cas darts his tongue out to lick along his lips, Dean finally sucks in a breath and pushes his face closer. Smirking, Cas looks down now at his prize. The flat of his tongue flicks out over his slit, tasting his precum.

"You taste like need now too,” he says, rubbing his lips over his head. “And very Male. It's intoxicating.”

Dean grunts and rolls his eyes back when his licks become longer. Down his length and up again. Over his balls and back to his head until he swallows him down in one smooth motion.

“Holy Shit,” he breathes, bracing a hand on the brick wall in front of him.

Cas starts that goddamn gravelly purring in the back of his throat and it sends delicious vibrations around his cock.

“Casss.” He sighs, yanking his head forward now down over him. Castiel grips his hips hard and dives deeper.  
Fuck fuck fuck he repeats in his head while panting unevenly. Opening his eyes, he watches Cas' dark head move over him. His lips suck hungrily which each withdraw. 

There's an annoying sound coming from somewhere. Every few seconds. It takes him a moment to realize it’s his phone. It's Sam. Sam will have an answer for him. To help Cas. It pierces through his fog of lust. Dammit. He had to stop this. He tries to pull Cas back. When he licks up a strip of excess saliva, Dean moans and bends to reach into his pants pocket where they're bunched at his thighs. No sooner does he get the phone out does Cas smack it angrily out of his hand so it clatters somewhere to his right.

“He doesn't need you! I do!” Cas growls, glaring up at him.

Dean looks down at his lips all puffy and wet and frowning.. suddenly he looks a little closer to the pissed off Angel of The Lord he knew. Dean pulls him up by his hair and he groans. When Cas is on his feet, he turns and shoves his body towards the wall so he bounces a little.

“This what you want Cas?” He reaches around and unbuttons his pants and pushes them roughly down off his hips. Cas makes a desperate noise with his cheek against the brick.

“Yesss. Please.”

Cas puts his palms on the wall and arches his back, egging him on.

Dean’s beyond coherent thought with Cas' saliva cooling on his cock and his adrenaline spiking. He should end this but he's not thinking about should right now.

“It'll hurt,” he says in Cas’ ear, trying one last time to stop them.

“I hope so.” He grounds out as Dean pushes his boxers down too.

Not that he'd ever imagined doing this but he knew they needed lube. Cas wasn't going to last or wait for him to go run off for some. He spits in his hand and Cas freaking moans. Reaching down he rubs it against between Cas' cheeks to his hole. Shivering, Cas presses back against him. Fuck, he was actually going to do this. Blood pounding in his ears, he rubs the head of his cock down against the spit-slick opening. After a few more seconds, Cas whispers savagely, “Stop teasing, Dean!”

“So fucking eager,” Dean smirks and grabbing one of his shoulders as he pushes past the ring of muscle.

“Ahhh,” Cas cries out and his fingers claw against the wall.

“You ok?” Dean asks, looking down to watch himself disappear inside him. He tries to give him a second to adjust but when Cas starts rocking back towards him, dean grabs his hips and pushes in deep.

“Deean!” he yells.

“Shhh. You wanted to do this out in the open.. You gotta be quiet.”

When Dean thrusts forward, pushing him into the wall, he cries out again. Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, Dean squeezes and bites off, “ What'd I say?”

“Quiet,” Cas pants. “Quiet,” he whispers again like he's reminding himself.

Dean picks up speed. He can see Cas lay his cheek on the brick, flinching with every thrust, mouth slack and a little open. He makes a small cry but catches it when he bites his lip to muffle the sound..

“Good boy, Cas.” Dean sifts his fingers up the base of his neck through his hair and Cas bumps his head back against them.

God he's tighter than anything. It’s almost pornographic with the hot little noises he makes and the desperate way he fucks back against him. And Christ.. he's really fucking a guy and it's Cas. And it felt.. Amazing.

“Is this scratchin’ the itch?”

With firm hand on his shoulder, Dean shoves upwards and Cas pushes up to his toes with him. Dean grips his hips to keep him still and does it again so Cas makes another one of those needy cries under his panting.

“Mmm this what you wanted? What you were going to go let some douchebag in skinny jeans do to you in there?”

“I wanted you, “he corrects, gasping. “Always you.”

Dean blinks, trying to focus on something other than Cas clenching around his dick.

“Always?”

“Always! Dean,” he whines. “Please finish. I'm.. Now! Want you to!”

“You close?”

“Very close but need you to..”

“Yeah okay I'm almost there. God, you're tight.” He reaches in front and fists Cas’ untouched dick. “You gonna come with me?”

“Yesss,” he sobs.

“Fuck! Yeah mmm now Cas!” he starts jerking him frantically as he pushes in balls deep up on his toes and plasters himself against Cas' back.

“Uuuuuhhhh,” Cas cries out, clutching the wall as his cum pumps out in spurts over Dean’s hand. After another few pulls, dean squeezes once and lets go to wipe his hand on his jeans. He huffs air against Cas' sweaty neck.

“I'm.. Sorry, Dean.” 

Dean laughs once in disbelief. “Now you're sorry?” 

Cas shivers when Dean pulls out and awkwardly tries to button up. One moment he’s resting his forehead on the wall, the next he’s sinking to his knees, exhausted.

“Whoa you ok there?”

Dean catches him and pulls him into his lap as he sits in the ground. Cas breathes heavy with his eyes closed. 

“Hey, tell me you're alright.”

Cas blinks, drowsily. “I'm sore.. But good. And I like smelling like you,” he mumbles. “You smell very good. Like me. I'm..” He rubs his face against Dean’s leg. “Allll over you.”

“Oh, good.” Dean huffs out a breath. God this was so fucked up. He watches Cas' blissed out face burrowing into his pant leg.  
When he starts breathing evenly, Dean looks around to see his phone is not too far away and stretches for it. Cas makes an annoyed noise as Dean snatches it and leans back again so Cas can snuggle closer.

8 missed calls from Sam.

Having no idea what he was going to say, he redials and his brother picks up on the second ring. 

“Hey,” he breathes low.

“Dean? What's going on? Cas ok?”

“Um yeah..” Technically he seemed very okay.

“Good. Don't let him near anyone!”

“Why?” he whispers, looking down at the half-asleep man coiled inbetween his legs. He kinda looked cute all sated and- Stop, Jesus. He shook his head.

“The spell is temporary. It'll wear off on its own but if he gives into the heat that comes with it, he could be stuck being Mr. Whiskers.”

Deans stomach plummets. “What?!”

“The spell is driving him to find someone to mate with and if he does then it completes the hex and-“

He stopped listening momentarily. Shit. He looks down at Cas who's awake and watching him

“Where are you?”

“I'm- lemme call you back.”

He snaps the phone closed and grimly asks, “You hear that?”

Cas nods.

Dean rests his hand on the back of his neck. “I'm so sorry, Cas. I fucked up.”

He raises his head so deans hand slides into his hair. “From angel to human to.. cat. My father has not lost his sense of humor.” Dean frowns feeling a wash of guilt and looks away. Castiel reaches up and grips him by the chin to meet his eyes. “But Dean.. You.. Like this. This is all I've ever wanted.” He smiles and it’s serene.Satistfied. “And it was worth it”.

Dean shakes his head likes he's been gob smacked. “Really?”

Cas shyly nods and sinks back against him.

Dean takes that in while scratching idly at Cas’ head, noticing his eyes rolling back.

“This is so fucked up.” He says this time aloud. Sighing, he bends to kiss Cas and it felt okay. Right. “But it just figures, huh. Our lives.. Something like this would happen.” They sit there behind a bar for a few more minutes, Dean dragging long strokes from the back of his neck through his hair. 

When they step through the door of the bunker, Sam turns to them surprised and a little shocked to see Castiel. And Dean with a duffel in his hand.

“Hello, Sam.”

“Cas..” he frowns. “You.. good?”

“Very good. Thank you,” he all but purrs. 

Dean winces knowing what’s coming but tries to head it off. “Hey um Cas is gonna stay with us for a while..”

“I don’t understand. It should have worn off by now.” 

“I need to shower,” Cas announces and of course has to freaking lick once at the corner of his mouth and rub a cheek against his. Dean smiles small despite the awkward look from his brother he knows is waiting for him. Taking the bag from Dean and giving him a smug look, Castiel walks off towards the bedrooms.

“What the hell?! You.. You?!”

Sam gestures back and forth between Dean and Cas’ retreating form.

“Uh.. I need a shower too,” is all he can think to say as he strides to catch up with Cas. He’ll deal with all that.. eventually. Sam can wait.

He goes to the room they have Cas last time but it's empty. He walks down the hall till he sees his own door open.

“Cas?”

He sees the duffel bag open on his bed and the bathroom door cracked.

Walking into the steam, he sees a nude Cas.. water beating off his back and running down over his chest.

Smirking he leans a shoulder in the doorway, “Somehow I thought you'd hate to get wet now.”

“I'm not actually a cat, Dean.”

“Oh so you weren't the one purring and licking my face like an hour ago?”

“I don't believe I was licking your face,” he grins smugly while he scrubs his chest with Dean’s bar soap. Dean gets lost watching his skin turn pink in the hot water and the soapy bubbles cling to his chest. And then there’s the lower view..

Cas runs a soapy hand down his stiffening cock and raises an eyebrow. “You are staring.”

“Are you telling me you’re shy all the sudden?”

“No but you have too many clothes on for me to stare back.”

Stripping out of his clothes and throwing them into a pile to join Cas’, Dean had to admit this might not have been the worst spell they'd been hexed with.

Its the last coherent thought he has before he concentrates on making Cas purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, Darlings! I might eventually try a Alpha/Omega fic but I'm working up to it. Thanks for reading and letting me know your thoughts.


End file.
